Lycanthrope
A Lycanthrope also known as a Werebeast, 'is a partially-humanoid creature, able to morph into a combination of human and beast. Characteristics Lycanthropes are humanoid beasts, the ultimate combination of beast and humanoid. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of humanoid settlements, are mostly humanoids. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, and although they do sometimes eat more of the body, but never leave the heart. In their werebeast form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a beast rather than of a human. They also gradually grow more fur and the size of their body increases depending on what form they take. Stages of Lycanthrophy There are three stages of werebeasts in existence: regular Beast, Fierce Beast and Alpha Beast. Regular Beasts Regular Beasts can only turn into half-werebeast form. This type of lycanthropy is called a disease however it has no actual cure. People affected by the disease have short-term memory loss, often leaving them in confusion of wounds which might have been caused during the transformation as Regular Beasts have no control over their transformation. Fierce Beasts Werebeasts that have fed on humanoid flesh for an extended time develop thier disease into a curse, These beasts are called Fierce Beasts. They gain more control over themselves but develop a taste for humanoid flesh. Their humanoid side retains a lot of control and they remember what happened after their transformation. They can transform anytime they want. Fierce beasts can also access some of their werebeast powers such as enhanced strength and speed even while in humanoid form. Alpha Beasts Alpha beasts are the first beasts ever created. And the parents of their race. As the creators of the species, they are much more powerful because of literally being the first of their kind. As well as this, they also possess several unique powers. However Alpha werebeasts are close to extinct. Forms *'Humanoid Form -''' This is the most common form a werebeast would take. They also use this form to prevent being discovered by monster hunters and being able to feed in peace. Werebeasts however rarely hunts in human form. *'Half-Werebeast Form -' This is the form werebeasts most commonly hunt in. In this form, Werebeasts develops sharp claws, teeth, and an increase in strength. They also gain beastly eyes and fur growing from the face and arms. Werebeasts regularily use this form to hunt. Beasts in this form generally have threat level of 9 *'Werebeast Form - '''This is a normal werebeast's most powerful form. In this form, Werebeasts grows taller and develops fur all over their body. Their body becomes so large that most of their clothes are torn from the body. They also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. This form can only be used by the "fierce beasts". Beasts in this form generally have threat level of 18 *'Beast Form -''' This is the rarest and most powerful form a Werebeast can possibly assume. In this form werebeasts become true beasts, larger than elephants. This form can only be used by the "Alpha beasts". In this from this form that the werebeast gains a threat level of 30. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting - '''Werebeasts can transform into a beast-like creature. *'Infectious bite '- Through a bite, a werebeast can turn another person into a werebeast while in beast form. *'Claws and Fangs '- Werebeasts have powerful claws and are able to cut solid walls. Their fangs can tear off and eat humanoid flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. *'Supernatural Strength - A werebeast's strength is much greater than a humanoid's. They can easily overpower humanoids and can rip flesh and bones with amazing force. *'Enhanced Agility' - Their agility is greater than humanoids, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. *'Super speed' - A werebeast can move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds. *'Super stamina' - Werebeasts don't tire easily. *'Super Senses' - All werebeasts are able to see better than humanoids in darkness, similar to actual beasts, their sense of smell and hearing is equally enhanced. *'Invulnerability' - Werebeasts can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Silver however, can kill most of them. *'Regeneration' - Werebeasts can regenerate all non-lethal damage, Fierce wolves are even able to completely heal their orginal bites. The next abilitie are exclusive to the alpha beasts *'Telepathic Link -' They possess a telepathic link to their kin, allowing them to track or communicate with them over great distance. *'Immunity -' Alphas are more resistant to certain weapons that harm lesser members of their races. For example, an Alpha might be immune to silver. *'Near-Immortality' '-' Their species is exceptionally hard to kill but even more so for Alpha beasts. *'Resistance - '''An Alpha is only slowed down by an ammount of tranquilizers that would have taken down an elephant, it can be assumed all Alphas share this trait. *'Endurance - An Alpha is not even phased by being electrocuted, so it stands to reason the other Alphas have an extreme pain thresehold as well. Vulnerabilities *'''Silver - A werebeast's only known weakness is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with silver. Contact with silver will hurt them. Unless the wolf is an Alpha. *'Severe Dismemberment' - Significant damage can kill them, however the most powerful can sometimes even recover lost limbs. Category:Races